callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova 6
:For the multiplayer tactical grenade and the gas left after a Gas Zombie dies, see Nova Gas. Codename "Nova 6" is an experimental, weaponized chemical gas developed by Russian scientists in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Nova 6 was originally developed by Nazi Germany during the course of World War II by Steiner and intended for use in V-2 rockets targeted at major capital cities such as Washington, D.C. and Moscow. History Development of the Nova 6, under the leadership of Friedrich Steiner, began in 1943, by 1945 weaponized samples have been produced in sufficient numbers to arm at least a battery of V2 rockets. According to reports made by MI-6 at that time, the original Nova 6 test site located outside the municipality of Poland was destroyed by heavy bombing. Subsequently the compounds were transported along the Elbe River to a freighter in the North Sea. Officially, MI-6 claimed the freighter was sunk under the direct order of Winston Churchill and did not survive. But in fact, the freighter was crippled by the RAF attack and shipwreck was locked in the Arctic ice. Although the survivors tried to salvage what they could from the ship to carry on the mission, even rigging the ship with scuttling charges to prevent capture by Allies, the war had ended. In October 1945, after Kravchenko and Dragovich find out about its existence while Dragovich interrogating German POWs, they intercept that freighter. The mission was the successful of capturing not only Steiner (who earlier on contacted Dragovich to cut a deal for his own life) but the stockpile of the gas onboard. Due to a longstanding grudge, Dragovich had the members of Reznov's squad used as test subjects for the gas to witness its power. While Dimitri Petrenko, Viharev and Belov were gassed to death, Reznov, Nevski, and Tvelin managed to escape the gas chamber with the arrival of the British SAS, dispatched to secure the Nova-6 for the British themselves. Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner fled, Reznov and what was left of his men managed to escape the attack amid the chaos before successfully activating the scuttling charges, destroying the ship and the Nova 6 along with it. Although the original sample of the gas was destroyed, with Steiner alive it could still be re-synthesized, which the Russians did. According to CIA intel, in 1959 Dragovich finally made obtained the Party's approval on the use of Nova 6 as first strike weapon in the event of World War 3. Compared with the original version, the Russian's version of Nova 6 was an improvement to the original, more stable in transport yet far more lethal when in use. It is a component gas, mixing 2 different chemicals to form the final product. First lab-tested in sites like Rebirth Island and then field tested in Laos, and saw use in the fighting at Rebirth Island. Both sides, anticipating its use, continued the fight in HazMat suits. In Dragovich's plan to "strike at the heart of the west," sleeper agents all across the United States, logistically supported by front company GKM, would release Nova-6 after receiving the broadcast from the Rusalka. This was to be done as a crippling first-strike in the event of Soviet invasion against the US. However, following Mason remembering the location of the broadcast station, the Navy would soon bombard the ship and destroy the relay, stopping Nova-6 being unleashed upon the United States . Appearance and effects In the form the Nazis developed, Nova appears as a greenish gas. Upon inhalation, it causes vomiting, violent coughing, muscle convulsions, and blackening of the skin (necrosis), followed by an agonizing death in 10-20 seconds. In the more refined Soviet form, Nova is an orange color with a much more instantaneous effect. Death happens before the body can even hit the ground. Once inhaled, the victim will cough and choke viciously, blood will pour from the eyes, with the skin appearing severely burnt. These effects last mere seconds, as the victim dies within seconds. This version also has a 100% fatality rate, as noted by Dr. Clarke in Numbers. It is easily noticeable and can be avoided by using gas masks, but its extreme potency, the speed at which it kills, and the lack of an available antidote still makes it an extremely horrific weapon when used against a civilian target. When it was released on Rebirth, Hudson and other soldiers quickly put on their gas masks, those unfortunate enough to be exposed to the gas before putting a mask on were instantly killed. Only direct contact with the gas is fatal, if one manages to not inhale the gas, and manage to get away from an area where the gas is deployed, they will be able to survive. This is shown in Numbers where the canisters that Clarke had in his makeshift lab were ruptured by gunfire and the gas released in the room, though he, Hudson, and Weaver were able to quickly escape the room via hatch in the ceiling, also Nova 6 is a heavier-than-air gas so it doesn't go up the hatch in Numbers, allowing the trio to continue with the escape plan without any danger of succumbing to Nova 6. Trivia *The achievement "No Leaks" is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops for surviving the entirety of "Rebirth" without succumbing to Nova-6. *Interestingly enough, the bio-hazard symbol is often seen labeling Nova 6. This is incorrect, as Nova 6 is not a biological weapon, but a chemical nerve agent. However, Clarke called it a "biochemical" weapon, so it was confusing. *Nova-6, like most other modern chemical weapons, comprised of 2 component chemicals for safe transportation and handling, once mixed together formed the deadly Nova 6. InfectedBO.JPG|A C.I.A. member poisoned with Nova-6. Dimitri Patrenko Nova6.PNG|Dimitri Petrenko as he dies from Nova-6. Shot0140.jpg|Nova 6 suitcase bomb, dissembled. nova 6.png|2 component chemicals mixed together formed Nova 6 Project_Nova_intel.jpg|More intel pertain to Nova 6 origin